Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas turbine device, and more particularly, to a gas turbine device using a supercritical fluid as a cooling fluid.
Background of the Related Art
A gas turbine device basically includes a compressor, a combustor and a turbine. The gas turbine device compresses air through the compressor, supplies the compressed air to the combustor, and burns the compressed air through the distribution of fuel. At this time, high temperature and pressure gas occurring from the combustion is expanded and emitted to the turbine, thus rotating the turbine. Generally, the compressor and the turbine are connected directly or indirectly to each other by means of one shaft, and the power activating the compressor is used with 25˜30% of the output generated from the turbine. Accordingly, the output of the gas turbine device rotating a generator, a propeller and so on means the output obtained by subtracting the output needed for activating the compressor from the output generated from the turbine. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional gas turbine device makes use of compressed air so as to perform cooling for high temperature parts (for example, combustor, vane, blade, casing, etc.), and at this time, the air compressed through a compressor 100 is used. However, since a portion of the compressed cooling fluid is sent to a combustor 200 and a turbine 300 and used for cooling them, the efficiency of the whole gas turbine device may be lower than that when the total compressed air is used.